


Amnesia

by Plz_Kill_Meh



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plz_Kill_Meh/pseuds/Plz_Kill_Meh
Relationships: Spinel (Steven Universe)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

"Is she dead"  
"No, she's just unconscious,"  
"Are you sure? She looks dead,"  
"Yes, I'm sure. Could you go get a glass of water?"  
"Yeah, sure,"  
She hears footsteps walk away and down something. A soft and comfortable surface moves over her to cover her torso. Her eyes felt glued shut and her body felt paralyzed where it laid. But she could simply feel. She could hear. She could smell.  
She felt a soft cushion under her. She could hear the faint breathing and water rushing and…… waves... in the background. She could get a whiff of the faint smell of food, and salt. She felt dry and it hurt to swallow. It felt as if she hasn't drank in weeks. She could feel her chest rise up and down, as she counted her breath.  
1  
2  
3  
exhale  
1  
2  
3  
inhale  
1  
2  
3  
exhale  
Her breathing was slow, steady, peaceful. She felt relaxed, but tense. She was confused, but knowing. She felt someone move over to her and lift her head, adding another soft surface with the one her head was just on and carefully placed her head back down. She heard footsteps come back and indistinct voices she couldn't hear very well. She then heard footsteps come over to her and someone pry open her lips. A cold surface laid on her lower lip and a cold liquid entered her mouth. On instinct she swallowed and her throat felt refreshed, but scratchy.  
She unconsciously coughed and the cold solid left her lips. She could hear that it was placed down on a hard surface to her left.  
"How long 'til she wakes?"  
"I don't know. Peridot says she may wake in a day or two, but that depends on how long she has lacked food and water,"  
She heard one of the two people walk away.  
"If she wakes up with you watching her, try not to spook her, alright?"  
"Right, got it!"  
"Shh,"  
"Oops, sorry,"  
She heard the person leave and heard the other sit down at the end of the bed. Slowly, she felt herself going back to the dark void, slumber pulling her back to join in its fun game.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you know who she is?"

"No, me and Spinel found her on the shore line near the house. We just brought her here and had Peridot check her vitals. She's in perfect health, nothing wrong with her. She just won't wake up,"

"Hmm... she might be in a coma or something. I'd have to ask my mother about it,"

"That sounds great! We definitely need a doctor's perspective on this," 

"Alright, I'll see what information I can get on this,"   
Footsteps left the room, but she felt a single figure stay behind. Her eyes felt like they would open at any second, but felt droopy all the same. The light that was in the room hit her eyes, casting colors of red, yellow and orange.   
She feels shifting at the end of the bed and someone watching her. She felt your back aching and had the urge to move onto her side, which she did. Instantly, her back feels better.   
She feels the person shift from their sitting spot and move to look at her face. She feels someone poke her cheek and she groans in irritation. 

"Wakey wakey, human," a voice said in a slight sing-song voice. The person pokes her again, this time her nose and She swats them away with her right hand. She hears the person giggle, and it now made her realize that it was a female. 

Slowly, she opened her eyes, the bright light of the room blurring her vision. She instantly shuts her eyes from the bright light, but opens them again when someone poked her cheek again. She was met with pink orbs.   
She flinched back in panic and fell off the bed, her back hitting the hard floor and the air in her lungs whooshed out, leaving her breathless. 

"Are you ok!?" the person said, coming around the bed to your aid. She scrambles to her bottom, looking around to find a weapon, finding a lamp. She grabbed it and held it in front of her in a panic. Her breathing was heavy and her heart was beating against her ribcage. The person stops mid way to her, seeing the panic in her eyes. "Hey now, no need to be rational here," 

"St-stay back!" she says in a panic, holding the lamp in front of her. Her voice sounded raspy and her throat felt sore.

"Spinel! What's going on up there!?" a males voice shouts out, startling you even more. The person in front of you tries to make words, looping her hands to think of them. 

"She's awake!" The person blurted out. She looks at the person in front of her, noticing that her entire form was jester like, except for the pink coat that they wore and their attire was Pink. Pink pigtails, pink skin, pink eyes, and pink clothes. She notices the gem on her chest, and upside-down heart.   
She hears footsteps coming up a staircase and then a male comes over and is right next to the pink person. Her grip on the lamp tightens, to the point where her knuckles are white. 

"Hey now, why don't we put down the lamp before anyones gets hurt here," the male said, walking cautiously over to her. She tries her best to slide back but her back hits the solid wall behind her. She does everything in her power to try and sink into the wall, but it didn't happen. The male was mere inches away from her now and his hand gently grabbed the base on the lamp. She felt a gentle hand touch hers, as to signal her to release it. Reluctantly she does. "Ok……good," the male says as he sets the lamp onto the bed. She looked straight into his brown colored eyes. She felt herself calm down from the little panic attack she felt. The male looked to be 17-18 years of age, his curly black hair and colorful jacket and shirt shot out bright from the plain, wooden room the three of them were in. 

The male held out a hand for her to take, but she didn't take it. She was cautious of her surroundings and wasn't even looking at him, but more so the room. She saw posters and photographs of all kinds, the bed she was on and had fallen off of, was right next to her, along with the side table the lamp she grabbed, was on. Slowly, she looked at the two people in front of her. 

"Where am I?" she whispered out with a trembling voice. She felt like crying. She felt like running, but her body felt glued to where she was. 

"You're in my house, in Beach City," the male says, kneeling right in front of her now. She pressed her back more into the wall, if it was ever more possible. 

"Who are you?"

"My names Steven Universe," the male answered, he seemed to be waiting patiently, seeming to know what's going on. "If you don't mind, what's your name?" she looked into the males eyes, finding herself in a trance. Without thinking, she spoke one word. 

“I-I don’t know..." she whispered.

She squinted as the light shined into her eyes. Steven, the boy with the black curly hair, had taken her to a place that he said was the hospital. A girl, about Steven’s height and with dark brown hair and light brown skin, had come with them to where her mother was. A doctor that was checking on her. 

The light went from her left eye to her right. Back and forth. The doctor, which she introduced herself as Dr. Maheswaran turned off the light and backed away, going to her computer to write some sort of notes, muttering to herself. Steven stood up from the chair he was sitting at. A nervous look, to what she could pinpoint, on his face. 

“Is something wrong?” He asked. 

“No, no nothings wrong. She’s in perfect condition. Front the x-rays we had you take off her, she has no head damage or damage to the hippocampus. She doesn’t seem to have drank any alcohol beverages for weeks. No sign of Dementia either. Yet…” Dr. Maheswaran looks at Steven then at her. “She has no memories of anything except for when she woke up. It’s peculiar to me. This gots to be some sort of new type of amnesia we doctors haven’t come across yet,” Dr. Maheswaran places her hand on her chin to think. 

“Is that a bad thing or a good thing?” Steven questioned. The doctor shakes her head and shrugs. 

“I don’t know, we’ll have to run some more tests, and see where we go from there. Just have her get enough rest, food and water as well. I’ll get back to you both when we get results from…. Her condition,” With that said, Dr. Maheswaran grabs her files and walks out the door. 

She looks at Steven, who sits back down on the chair. He sighs heavily as he rests his head in his hands. He mutters ‘what to do’ over and over again. The girl, who Steven had introduced as Connie, the daughter of the doctor, rests her hand on his back. 

“Hey, let's get you two home and not worry until then, alright? I’m sure there's nothing we can’t handle,” Connie said, reassuringly. Steven nods as he sits up. 

“Your right,” Steven stands up, along with Connie. “Come on…” He sighs. “We really need to think of a name to call you until you remember your own,” 

“What do you think i should call myself?” She says, cocking her head to the side as she still sits on the hospital bed. Steven places his hand over his mouth as he put himself to thought. 

“Hm…. how about…. (Your name of choice or Y/C)?” Steven said. She thinks for a moment, and then gives a warm smile. 

“I like that name,” 

“Y/C it is then,” Steven said, with a bright smile. “Come on Y/C, we should get you some food and clean clothes,” 

The ride back to Steven’s house was short, but felt long to Y/C. There were many places that she wanted to see, but felt anxious to do so. There was a place that Steven said was called FunLAnd. He said there were rides and games, which intrigued Y/C. 

Both her and Steven walked up the stairs to his house. He opened and held the door open for Y/C before going in himself. People were sitting on the couch. They looked different from all the other people she had seen. Pale white, Lilac purple, and a purplish red. The pink girl, who introduced herself as Spinel before Steven took Y/C to the hospital, sat along with the people. 

“Y/C, these are my friends and Guardians. Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet,” Steven said, pointing to who is who. Y/C nodded softly. 

“Oh, so she remembers her name now?” Spinel questioned. Arching an eyebrow. Steven chuckled and shook his head. 

“No, she doesn’t…. Yet. we gave her Y/C until she remembers her own name,” Steven said. “Stay right here, I’ll get you some clean clothes so you can change out of those ones,” Steven said to Y/C before walking up the stairs. 

Y/C just stood where she was, picking under her nails awkwardly. The people went back to whatever conversation they were having before her and Steven walked in. Steven came back down shortly after, handing her a black T-Shirt with a stair on it and some shorts. He handed them to her. 

“The bathroom is right over there,” He said pointing to the door by the couch. Y/C walks over to the door, opening it to be met with a small bathroom. She enters and closes the door behind her, hearing the soft click of the door. She let out a shaky breath.   
She looks around the room. The bathtub was at the far left to her. The sink not far from it. And then the toilet. She walks over to the bathtub, and with shaky hands, turned on the water.


	3. Chapter 3

The water was warm against her skin. After removing her garments and the bathtub filled with water, she easily slipped into the blanket of liquid. The water gave her some sort of comforting hug. It was soothing to her.   
Y/C relaxed in the water. She closed her eyes for a minute. Her mind blank, but full of unknown thoughts. She reopened her eyes. She questioned how she got here, how they found her, why they decided to help her. She questioned a lot while bathing in the warm embrace of the water. 

Dressing into the clothes that Steven had given her, she noticed that the shirt was a bit baggy, like it was supposed to fit someone else. The shorts fit just fine, snug as a bug. She slowly opened the door. Feeling like something was out there, awaiting to grab and devour her. All she saw was Steven and the pink girl, Spinel, on the couch talking. The other three must have left or something cause Y/C couldn’t seem to find them in the room. 

“Ah! I see you're done,” Steven’s voice said, with a cheery tone in his voice. It made Y/C jump and suddenly close the door out of fright. Y/C heard a giggle and chuckle outside the door, then someone getting up and walking to the door. “Sorry if i scared you. There’s nothing here to hurt you, promise,” Slowly, Y/C opened the door a crack again. Seeing Steven with a warm smile. She opened the door more. “Come on out,” He said, holding out a hand to her. Gingerly she took it and let him lead her out of the bathroom.   
Steven led Y/C to the couch and encouraged her to sit down. She did without a word spoken. Steven sat behind her. Y/C in the middle of Spinel and him. “So, we are just waiting for Dr. Maheswaran to call me if she gots any more results about your condition. While we wait, I thought we could try and see if you can remember anything of yourself,” 

“But… i can’t remember much..”

“That’s why we also thought about taking you to do something,” Spinel said, piping into the conversation. Y/C looked at her. Y/C gave a wry look. 

“I-I’m not sure..?” 

“If you don't want to do that, we don’t have to. We’re just trying to help in any way we can,” Steven said, placing a gentle hand on Y/C shoulder. Y/C went into thought. It’d be helpful in maybe seeing what she was like before her state, but she wasn’t sure that it would help either. Suddenly an alarm goes off, startling Y/C out of her thoughts. She looks to Steven who pulled out a device. Steven sighs. 

“Looks like our time is done Spinel,” 

“Ugh, i don’t feel like going back now,” 

“You know the Diamonds want you back at this time,” both of them stand up and walk to a circular crystal device. 

“Yeah yeah, tell me something i don’t know. I’ll be back again tomorrow, same time,” SPinel then left in a flash of light.   
Steven turned around to Y/C. “Alright, so what should we do?” 

For the rest of the day, Steven and Y/C went through movies and books. Steven took her to some of the restaurants in town to see what she likes. If she had a sweet tooth or loved spicy stuff. If she was a meat lover, sea lover, or vegan. Steven took her to FunLand, but only for five minutes after Y/C clung to him panicking a little every time they were near others.   
He held the door open to his house for Y/C again. It was now dark and places in Beach City were closed by now. Y/C had stayed close to Steven throughout the day, only speaking small words as in ‘Hi’ or ‘Hello’. Y/C saw the purple person, Amethyst, in the kitchen, grabbing stuff from the fridge. 

“Hey my dude! Rough day with memory girl?” Said Amethyst, closing the door behind her while holding a stack of food. 

“I guess you could say that,” Steven said walking over to the couch. Y/C had already taken a seat on it as she listened to the two talk. 

“Anything new at homeworld? 

“No, but if you count one of the students over growing a plant in Peridots class then yeah, i guess so,”

“The green house wasn’t damaged and no one got hurt?”

“No everyones fine, including the gre-,”

Y/C zoned them out. Not quite there to hear the entire conversation of theirs. She felt tired. Even though she was told she slept for an entire week. She slowly closed her eyes. Not really caring if she fell asleep on the couch. Slowly, but surely, she fell asleep.

Y/C regains consciousness with a simple poke to her cheek. She groaned and swatted it away. It stopped for a moment, but then the person poked her again. She swatted more, earning her a snicker. 

“You like sleeping, don’tcha?” The familiar voice of Spinel made Y/C open her eyes. She met the pink girl's eyes with her own. 

“It’s peaceful,” Y/C said as she sat up. She saw that a blanket was draped over her to keep her warm from the cold night. “Where’s Steven?” She asks. 

“He’s still asleep, so shhh,” Spinel said, placing a finger over her lips to indicate to be quiet and whisper. 

“So you wake me up instead of him?” 

“He’s harder to wake up, he’s a heavy sleeper. Unlike you,” Spinel said, snickering. Y/C fully sits up into a sitting position, she keeps the blanket wrapped around ehr to stay warm. Y/C gave a big yawn. Spinel sat right beside her. “So what’d you two learn yesterday? Steven told me you both went around town,” 

“We didn’t learn much… besides me being a total hermit,” Y/C said, rubbing the remaining sleep in her eyes. 

“Yeah, Steven said that as well. I’m sure you'll remember something. Just a matter of time,” Spinel said reassuringly. 

“I guess…” Y/C said. “Who.. Who are the diamonds? You and Steven mentioned to them,” SPinel gives a warm, but forced smile. 

“Ah, so you do listen in conversations, hm?” Spinel said, placing an arm on the top of the couch. “Well, they were gem kinds leaders, until steven took down the diamond authority,” 

“Gems?” 

“You know… me, Amethyst, Garnet, Pearl, and all the other colorful people you’ve seen walking around. You’ll see gemstones on us in various places. Mines right here,” Spinel points to the upside-down heart on her chest. 

“I just thought you all were people,” That earned a laugh from Spinel. 

“With your condition I wouldn't blame you. But no we aren’t human. We are a different species, much more intelligent than yours,” Y/C gives a confused look to Spinel. 

“How so?”

“Well… Our technology is much more advanced than yours for one,” Y/C arches a brow. “Ah, I keep forgetting you know nothing,” 

“You could teach me… about your kind,” Y/C said quietly. 

“You’d want to learn about my kind?” Y/C nodded. 

“Gives me something to learn besides myself,” 

“Well, that’s a talk with Steven then,” 

“Why? You can’t teach me?” Y/C questioned. Spinel chuckled softly. 

“Well… i guess i could, but Steven’s kinda got a school going for that sort of stuff, along with gems learning about living on earth and your kind,” 

“I don’t know if i want to go to the school, with a crowd and such… can’t you just teach me?” Y/C looked to Spinel, who seemed to be debating with herself. She moves her head to side to side. 

“Aaaah alright, just to keep you comfortable about it all,”   
Y/C smiled softly. 

“Thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I is so inspired to just write this so expect 2 o 3 chapters a day!


	4. Chapter 4

For the past few days, while Steven slept for most of the morning, Y/C and Spinel would talk and hang out. Occasionally, Spinel would take her to Little HomeWorld so you could get used to the people and gems in town. And Y/C did, fairly slowly, but Spinel was particularly patient about it. She seemed to get what was going on with Y/C and she didn’t want to push her out of her little hermit shell. 

When Steven was awake, he hung out with them both in Little HomeWorld. But he’d end up being dragged away to deal with a problem there. Today was no different, as Peridot, the little green gem that Spinel introduced her to, needed help with the gardening class she hosts. Y/C and Spinel sat on the bench that the three of them were sitting on. Steven had bought both Y/C and Spinel donuts before he was dragged away.   
Grabbing a second donut from the bag Spinel decided to hold, Y/C looked around Little HomeWorld, taking small bights into her donut. 

“Steven seems more busy than normal,” Spinel had said, breaking the silence. “Lot of people need his help and all,” Y/C nodded softly, taking another bite from her donut. 

“I guess, but isn’t it normal for him to be always busy?” Y/C asked as she finished her second donut. Spinel shrugged as she grabbed what seemed to be her tenth donut from the bag. “Hey, you had enough, share!” Y/C said, taking the bag away from Spinel. SPinel laughed, but held a grip on the bag.’

“Why should I?” Spinel teased, pulling the bag back towards her. 

“Cause I'm hungry and you're eating all the donuts!” Y/C protested. Pulling the bag towards her.

“Is that so?” Spinel said with a sly smile on her face. The two began a game of tug-a-war with the bag of donuts, bickering over who should have the last few. Without knowing they both were ripping the bag, it was too late to stop before both of em had one side of the bag, and the remaining donuts went to the ground. Both of em look to the now ripped back to the donuts and then to each other, before bursting into a fit of laughter. “Why are we fighting over donuts again?” Spinel laughed out. 

“I-I don’t know,” Y/C laughed out, shrugging her shoulders. They both lean on each other to stay on the bench as they finish their fit of laughter. They both lean back on the bench together, looking up at the clear blue sky. Seagulls fly by to get to the beach for their daily lunch time. 

“It’s so peaceful here on earth,” Spinel said quietly. Sighing constantly. Y/C smiled softly. 

“It is,” Y/C agreed. 

“I’ll see ya tomorrow!” Spinel said waving goodbye to Y/C as she warps back to the diamonds. Y/C waved back, before sitting back on the couch. She grabbed the book she had picked out when Steven and her went to the bookstore. SHe thought it was pretty interesting to her and had been reading it when she was alone in Steven’s house. Which had become a bit common after a week of being here so far. Still having no memory and recognition of any sort yet. Not even a phone call from the doctor, so says Steven. 

“Y/C opened her book and continued to read in it for the next few hours. It was dark out when Steven got home. While Steven wasn’t here, the other gems, mostly Amethyst had talked to her. It was short, but amusing for Y/C. Y/C was still getting used to all the people and gems in Beach City, but with the help of Steven and Spinel, mostly Spinel, Y/C was starting to feel at home. Steven opened the door, closing it behind him before sitting onto the couch. 

“Busy day?” Y/C asked, not looking up from her book, but raised an eyebrow to indicate she was listening. Steven chuckles softly, and tiredly. He sits up and rests his arms on his knees. 

“Yeah, lot of gems and people signing up for gem school. Just stressful lately,” Steven said sighing heavily. Y/C looked up from her book. 

“Gems and other people seem to be taking an interest in your school, huh?” 

“Yeah, people from empire city are now coming over here for it all. People even farther than that as well,” Steven sat back into the couch and closed his eyes to rest. “Its been a total roller coaster ride this entire week,” Y/C smiles softly. 

“That means something good will happen. When life is tough, something good will come out of it,” Steven looks over to Y/C, smiling a bit. 

“And who told you that?” Y/C shrugged, and looked back at her book. 

“I don’t know, but someone did. It's fuzzy on who told me though,” STeven sits up from his spot. 

“What do you mean it's fuzzy to remember who told you?” Y/C shrugs. 

“Their face seems blurry to remember, but i’m sure it's fine,” Y/C said, going back to her book. Steven furrows his brows before they lift in a surprised manner. 

“This means you're remembering something! It's not a full memory, but maybe you're remembering something!” Steven said in a happy and excited tone. Y/C furrowed her brow. 

“But i don’t know who it is. So how could I possibly be remembering something. It could possibly be someone here in Beach City and i just don’t remember who,” Y/C explained. After all there are so many people her right now,” 

“That may be one thing, but you’d remember what their face looked like, wouldn’t you?” Y/C shrugged. “Maybe you're remembering something before you were here, from your past,” Y/C looked wry and stared at the pages of her book, not even reading. 

“I...I don’t know if that's the case, Steven,” 

“Well, it's a start,” Steven stood up. “We should get some sleep,” Y/C nodded, not looking up at him. Steven said his goodnight to Y/C before heading upstairs to his bedroom. The building felt cold and dark. Despite the warm night and the comforting hug of the blanket on her skin. She felt alone in a way, even though Steven was just up the stairs. Could she possibly remember someone from the past? SHe shook her head and closed her eyes, going into a dreamless sleep. 

The next morning, she awoke to the familiar voice and poking in the face from Spinel. Y/C just kept swatting at Spinel and told Spinel no in a groggy voice, sleep still making her head fuzzy. 

“Oh come on now. You're not just gonna spend the day laying and napping!” 

“Yes, I can so, i will so, and i shall so. You can’t do anything about it,” Y/C said, throwing the blanket over her head. SPinel chuckled and shook her head. She grabbed Y/C, blanket and all and lifted her up over her shoulder. 

“No if i can help it,” SPinel said in a teasing tone. Y/C speaker and tried to wiggle for her escape. 

“SPINEL! NO! PUT ME DOWN! SPINEL!” Y/C shoulder. Spinel covered Y/C’s mouth so as to not awaken or alert Steven. 

“Sh sh sh! You're gonna wake Steven,” Spinel said though laughing. Y/C bit Spinel's gloved hand, through the blanket. Spinel yelped and retracted her hand away from Y/C’s mouth. Y/C felt herself being set down onto the ground. Y/C moved the blanket away from her face to look at Spinel and pout. “You bite hard!” Spinel said, whipping her hand to take the pain away. 

“Serves you right,” Y/C said through a glare. “This would be considered kidnapping!” 

“Oh lighten up a lill,” Spinel chuckled. Y/C continued to glare at Spinel. But soon joined her in her laughing fit. “There we go, there’s the happy Y/C,” Y/C softly pushes Spinel away, still laughing, making her laugh more. 

“Oh shush!” 

“Nah, you love when I make ya laugh,” Spinel said, with a bright smile. Y/C rolled her eyes and gave a small smile. Y/C suddenly gives a long yawn. She shook her head before stretching and standing up, letting the blanket fall from her shoulders. 

“What do you have planned today?


	5. Chapter 5

Spinels thought for a moment, placing a jand on her chin as she thought. "Hmm, what would you like to do Y/C? After all, we haven't done anything you like to do," Y/C gave a nervous smile. 

"I'm not sure i could answer that. After all i'm still finding things I like," Y/C said, picking up the blanket and folding it, then placing it on the shelves behind the couch. "So whatever you'd like to do," Spinel places her hands on her hips, shaking her head softly. 

"Oh Y/C, it's your turn to pick," Y/C sighs. She knew Spinel wouldn't leave the subject of her picking today's activity. Y/C hoped that Spinel picking the fun things they'd do would last a bit long, just until she knew a bit of what she liked. "You know I can't pick forever," Y/C thought for awhile. And it was like a light bulb lit up. 

"Why don't you show me HomeWorld?" Y/C suggested. 

"Bit i already showed you Little HomeWorld, Y/C," Spinel said, crossing her arms. 

"No, I'm meaning HomeWorld. Where the diamonds are and such. I still wanna know more of your kind," 

"Oh... I-I'm not sure Steven would allow me to, Y/C," 

"Well, he's still awake. And its not really his choice if i go to another planet or not," Y/C said, determined to convince Spinel to take her. 

"But Steven could get angry at me if I take you," Spinel said. "And I don't know how the Diamonds would handle you," Spinel rubbed the back of her neck, looking everywhere but Y/C. Y/C crossed her arms before sighing and looking to the floor. 

"Fine... I guess I can choose something else," Y/C said giving in. She gave a sad expression as she started to think of something else for them to do. Seeing the sad expression Y/C was making, made Spinel cave. 

"Oh, fine! We'll go to homeworld. Under one condition," Y/C gave a bright smile, bouncing a little bit. "You stay by my side the entire time. It can get a bit confusing at HomeWorld if you don't know where you're going," Y/C nodded happily and hugged Spinel.

"Deal!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is short  
> And sorry for slow updates  
> Been kinda busy with school and moving, along with remodeling
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

Steven wasn’t too keen on Spinel taking Y/c to Homeworld. He kept insisting that she stay on Earth. “What if something bad happened to her? Or she gets seriously hurt!?” Steven said, as he followed the two to the warp pad, trying his best to change Y/c’s mind one last time. 

“Steven, chill. Y/c will be fine, she’ll always be by my side. Nothing will happen,” Spinel said as she got onto the warp, Y/c right beside her. “Besides, this is her choice to come with, I’ll be sure to bring her back tomorrow morning,” Y/c held on Spinel’s arm. 

“I’ll be fine,” Y/c said, reassuring Steven that she was in good hands. He sighed. 

“Alright fine… I’ll see you tomorrow,” Steven said waving goodbye to the two. They said their fair wells before Spinel activated the warp. At first, Y/c felt fine, but maybe half way through the warping, she began to feel a bit dizzy and sick. 

“I don’t feel good,” She says, hiding her face slightly into Spinel’s arm. 

“You're probably not used to the warp pad, just hold on, we’re almost there,” Spinel said, patting her back as the warp pad continued to warp them to Homeworld. When the warping was done, Y/c felt the dizzy and nauseous feeling go away. Spinel helped her off the warp pad, making sure she didn't fall onto the ground. “Your not the only one who felt sick while warping to places, Connie was the same way,” 

“Oh yeah?” Y/c asked as she steadied more. She stands upright. 

“Yeah, Connie even puked in the warp pad,” Spinel said, slightly laughing. “Oh, never let her live it down,” Y/c smiles and laughs as well. “Come on, I got lots to show you!” Spinels aid, taking Y/c by the hand. Y/c Followed suit up the stair case that was in front of the warp pad. “This is the palace, the diamonds live here, along with me,” Spinel said. “This is the throne room,” 

“The chairs look big,” Y/c said, slightly feeling small from the size of the thrones. Spinel chuckled.

“Well yeah, how else are the diamonds gonna fit?” she says, sarcastically. “We only sit on them when we do balls,” 

“Oh, so you're a princess now?” Y/c teased. Spinel rolled her eyes and smirked. 

“You could say that. Come one, this way. I wanna introduce you to Blue first!” Spinel said, pulling Y/c by the hand. The two come across a large blue door. It opens without anyone opening it for the two. Inside was a variety of light blue clouds, and gems of all sorts were on them. “This is Blue’s room,” 

“Ah, Spinel. So wonderful of you to come back. How was your trip to Earth?” an angelic voice asked. Y/c looked up to see a gigantic blue colored woman. She looked beautiful. Y/c felt a little scared from the large size of the extremely tall woman. 

“Oh you know, the usual. Great,” Spinel said.

“Oh? And who’s this with you?” the blue woman asks. Spinel smiled widely as she puts Y/c in front of her. Spinel held onto her shoulders, to make sure that she knew she was there. 

“This is Y/c, the human I told you about!” Spinel said, happily. Y/c stopped thinking for a second. Spinel talked about me? Why does this surprise me so much? Y/c thought to herself. Y/c had drowned out the voices of Spinel and the blue woman, trapped in her overthinking head. Yes, Spinel and I are friends, maybe even best friends, do friends talk about each other to other friends? Do we talk about each other to strangers too? Y/c was so wrapped up in her head she didn’t realize Spinel was trying to get her attention. SHe felt herself being shaken out of her thoughts. 

“Y/c. Y/C! Hey you there? Y/ccccccc,” Spinels said as she shook her human friend. 

“H-huh?” Y/c questioned. She looked at Spinel, who gave a slight worried look. 

“You ok? You spaced out a bit,” Spinel said. Y/c gave a small smile. 

“Yes, i’m fine. What was it that you said?” 

“I asked if you’d like to go on one of the clouds with me? Blue says it safe for you to go on,” Spinel said, sheepishly smiling. Y/c Smiled back. 

“Sure!” Y/c said. Spinel smiles and takes Y/c by the hand and goes over to a blue cloud. She hops onto it and helps Y/c. The two sit on the cloud as it begins to float. Y/c doesn’t move, feeling her body tense. Spinel wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her over to her. 

“Hey, it’s alright, I won’t let you fall,” Spinel said in reassurance. Y/c slightly clung to Spinel, still afraid of falling on the cloud. Spinel holds Y/c, trying to help calm her. 

After a while, Spinel thought it’d be best if they went to Yellow’s room, where the fear of heights was less. Hence, they come across a large yellow door. It opens just how the blue one did. Yellow seemed like a general to Y/c, with her outfit matching similar to one. Spinel helped Y/c up on Yellow’s table. Yellow didn’t seem to have realized the two had entered, and only briefly looked at the two before being engrossed with her work. She seemed to be putting a broken gem back together. 

“Hey, Yellow. Who are you working on today?” Spinel asked. Y/c stayed right beside Spinel. Watching White put the pieces of the gem together. 

“A emerald,” Yellow said. Yellow stopped what she was doing, setting her tools down and turned to face Spinel and Y/c. “Who’s this you have with you?” 

“This is Y/c, she's the human I talked about for the past few weeks now,” Spinel said, wrapping an arm around Y/c’s Shoulder again. 

“Ah! It’s so nice to meet you, Y/c. Spinel talks nonstop about you,” Yellow says, bringing a single finger over to have Y/c shake. Y/c smiled sheepishly, as she shook Yellow’s finger. 

“Very nice to meet you too, miss,” Y/c said. The three of them talked for hours, along with Yellow putting together gems that she had shattered before era 3. Y/c asked questions that she had always wondered, and Spinel and Yellow would answer as best as they could. 

“This is my room, it used to be Pinks, but now it's mine,” Spinel said, letting the doors open for her. Y/c followed after her into the room. 

“This is very nice,” Y/c said, sitting on a bed looking platform. The room looked kinda like a mess, with pin orb balls on the ground. 

“Sorry about the balls, i normally don’t have company in here,” Spinel said, picking the balls up and putting them in her gem. 

“It’s alright. What do you do here?” Y/c asked as she looked around. Spinel shrugs. 

“Mostly just sit around, juggle these balls, tried sleeping a few times,” 

“Oh? How’d that go?” 

“Pretty well sometimes, but i don’t like it when i get nightmares,” Spinel said as she finished picking up the balls and taking a seat by Y/c. “I also think a lot while in this room,” 

“What do you think about?” Y/c asks. Spinel inhales quickly and looks away a bit. Y/c could see a small blush on Spinel's face. 

“S-stuff, people, things, anything anyone can think about,” Spinel said, a bit too quickly. Y/c raised a brow at the change in mood Spinel just had. 

“What type of stuff, people, things?” Y/c said, pressing more. Y/c was really curious as to why Spinel was now acting this way. Spinel didn’t speak for a while, or look at Y/c. “Well..?” 

“Do you hear that? I think I should see if White’s not busy!” SPinel said jumping up onto her feet. “I’ll be back in a sec!” And with that, Spinel left the room. Leaving Y/c confused, but shrug it off. White was busy that Spinel had to show you other things, so maybe she wasn’t anymore. 

Y/c felt slightly tired and layed on the bed like a platform. Close her eyes and take a little nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A A A A A A 
> 
> I basically seem to jump skip everything last night in my head with this book, and I'm really hoping I get as far to that part! so I may be working on this for a little while! just to get closer to the idea I had.
> 
> don't worry I'll be working on my other stories as well, just my head be scrambled with this story here. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^


End file.
